Richmond
You may be looking for information about Doctor Richmond Richmond is a city in Virginia. (TXF: "Duane Barry", et al.) Downtown Richmond includes Travel Time travel agency as well as a nearby fountain between the travel agency and an office building. (TXF: "Duane Barry") Jefferson Memorial Hospital and Manners-Colonial Hospital are also in Richmond. (TXF: "Duane Barry", The X-Files: I Want to Believe) The Hotel George Mason is located in Richmond. (TXF: "Soft Light") The area also has dorms for habitual sex offenders. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe) Richmond Police Department are active in the city. (TXF: "Soft Light", "Terms of Endearment", The X-Files: I Want to Believe) They have a Police Impound Yard located in the city. (TLG: "Three Men and a Smoking Diaper") The area also has a city jail and the District Attorney's Office in Richmond. (TXF: "Soft Light", The X-Files: I Want to Believe) Newspapers available in Richmond are titled the Richmond Herald and the Richmond Times-Dispatch. (TLG: "Three Men and a Smoking Diaper", The X-Files: I Want to Believe) In regards to travel, Richmond has a train station. (TXF: "Soft Light") Additionally, a bus route stops in Richmond and continues to Charlottesville, Virginia. (TXF: "Terma") The city also has a postal service. (MM: "Seven and One") History In early August 1994, Duane Barry stopped off in Richmond after escaping from Davis Correctional Treatment Center in Marion, Virginia with a hostage and before ultimately heading to Skyland Mountain in Skyland, Virginia. In Richmond, Barry held several people hostage at Travel Time travel agency. During the hostage situation, the FBI cordoned off the particular area of downtown Richmond that included the travel agency, the nearby fountain and office building, and used the adjacent office building as their Negotiation Central Command, but all three constructions lost all power in an incident that subsequently influenced FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder to suspect that a UFO had visited the area. Duane Barry left Richmond after he was shot and taken to Jefferson Memorial Hospital, escaping again soon thereafter. (TXF: "Duane Barry") Following an accident at Polarity Magnetics in March 1995, Doctor Chester Ray Banton was indirectly responsible for the mysterious deaths of three victims, including Margaret Wysnecki - who lived alone in Richmond and had returned from a round trip to Hampton Roads, Virginia, by train on the date she died - and Patrick Newirth - who had traveled south to Richmond from Raleigh-Durham, also via train, and was staying in the Hotel George Mason on the night he died. Agent Mulder and his FBI partner, Special Agent Dana Scully, investigated this case in an unofficial capacity after the Richmond Police Department "hit a brick wall" with their investigation of the disappearances. When Mulder learned that both aforementioned victims had worked for tobacco companies, he concluded that this was merely a coincidence as, according to him, "half of Richmond earns their paycheck making cancer sticks." Subsequently, Dr. Banton was indirectly responsible for the deaths of two officers from the Richmond Police Department, when they tried to detain him in an alley behind the Richmond Train Station but - after Mulder and Scully captured him and took him to Yaloff Psychiatric Hospital in Piedmont, Virginia - the Richmond PD held him in their custody at the psychiatric hospital. A contact Mulder knew as "X" also visited Richmond during this time; even though the Richmond PD intended to transfer Dr. Banton to the city jail, he escaped due to X and men working for him. After Dr. Banton was also responsible for the death of Richmond Detective Kelly Ryan, X was successful in securing the dangerous doctor for further study and a funeral for Detective Ryan was held in Richmond. (TXF: "Soft Light") In late 1996, Doctor Vassily Peskow boarded a bus in Richmond that had arrived at a bus stop there and continued on a journey to Charlottesville, Virginia. (TXF: "Terma") In 1999, an express envelope containing a series of Polaroids showing digitally altered images of Frank Black arrived in his mail; the envelope's return address was a storefront postal service in Richmond. Although the FBI hoped that the sender would have bought the express envelope at the same storefront postal service, there was neither any record nor receipt of its purchase there. (MM: "Seven and One") Richard Jefferson was a Senator in Richmond who, from his campaign headquarters in downtown Richmond, campaigned to be re-elected in 2000. He was rumored, however, to have had an affair with former campaign worker, Barbara Bonabo, who had lived in Richmond before her supposedly accidental death. The The Lone Gunmen were taken into custody by the Richmond PD after they attempted to hijack an interview with Senator Jefferson and substitute the interviewer's questions with accusing ones concerning the allegations involving the Senator, but the Gunmen were released from detainment in the Police Impound Yard in Richmond. Ultimately, the Lone Gunmen and Senator Jefferson discovered that Barbara Bonabo had given birth to the Senator's son but had killed herself and her death had been made to seem accidental by a campaign worker named Jock, who used a copy of the Richmond Herald to demonstrate to Jefferson and the Gunmen that his own efforts had resulted in the Senator's popularity increasing. Senator Jefferson publicly admitted that the rumors about his affair were true and revealed the existence of his baby son, who he named William, but doing so did not, by any means, extinguish his chances of being re-elected. (TLG: "Three Men and a Smoking Diaper") In 2008, Mulder, now a former agent, obtained two newspaper clippings of articles from the Richmond Times-Dispatch and attached each article to a wall of the small, cluttered office in his and Scully's house where he spent most of his time. That same year, Special Agent in Charge Dakota Whitney and Special Agent Drummy took former agents Mulder and Scully to visit Father Joseph Crissman, a convicted pedophile living voluntarily in the dorms for sex offenders in Richmond. At 5:01pm one afternoon shortly after, Janke Dacyshyn, a Russian emigrant working as an organ transporter, was questioned by the Richmond Police Department and Robert Cole, from the District Attorney's Office in Richmond, while Dacyshyn was at Manners-Colonial Hospital, but he was later released. After Father Joe had told Scully "don't give up", she alone revisited the dorms in Richmond the night following Dacyshyn's questioning to ask Father Joe what he had meant by his statement but he claimed the answer to her question was unknown to him and had a seizure while she was there. Whitney, Drummy and Mulder consequently returned to the area with officers from the Richmond PD and an ambulance. (The X-Files: I Want to Believe) Background Information Richmond is the hometown of Vince Gilligan. Before gaining many subsequent writer and producer staff credits on both The X-Files and The Lone Gunmen, Gilligan first wrote "Soft Light", much of which is set in Richmond. and Dana Scully in 2008, a house that may be in Richmond.]] The two articles from the Richmond Times-Dispatch in The X-Files: I Want to Believe are the only articles in the movie that are shown being cut out and Mulder's use of the Richmond Times-Dispatch as his newspaper of choice may suggest that the house where he and Scully live, in the same movie, is also in Richmond. The novel of the movie, which is based on the film's screenplay, sets the house in rural Virginia. Appearances *TXF: **"Duane Barry" **"Soft Light" **"Terma" **''The X-Files: I Want to Believe'' *TLG: **"Three Men and a Smoking Diaper" Additional Reference *MM: "Seven and One" Category:Cities